God Apex Saga
(Gokukami Hen) |Icon = file:dm24symbol.gif file:dm25symbol.gif file:dm26symbol.gif file:dm27symbol.gif |Next = Sengoku Saga |Previous = Phoenix Saga |Dmwiki= 極神編 |Dmwiki2= 極神編環境 }} God Apex Saga is the 6th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. List of Sets It is composed of sets released between June 23, 2007 and March 20, 2008. *DM-24 Violence Heaven *DM-25 Violence Creator *DM-26 Dragonic Wars *DM-27 Perfect Heaven It also features promotional cards from Year 6. Plot After the world was in the verge of its demise, the survivors decided to rebuild the world and Gods appeared to help them. However, the Darkness Civilization decided to revolt at this moment and use this chance to gain back force. Timeline *''Main:Timeline/God Apex Saga'' Details The God race appeared as well as its God Link ability. At the same time, multicolored cards also gained many new cards and support. With Gods often linking to other creatures in different civilizations, decks based on multicolored cards were encouraged. Out of all set blocks, God Apex Saga features the largest amount of multicolored cards. Many deck-types started to use more than 1 or 2 civilizations. Many previously released cards also gained improved versions, usually called Super Cards. Power Creep of the game starts, causing many formerly useful cards to become obsolete. Metagame DM-24 Stage Decks in the metagame consisted of decks based around: *Water / Fire / Nature Beatdown or Mana Destruction decks. *Light / Water / Darkness / Fire deckout decks. *Haste decks (Mono-Fire, Mono-Nature, Mono-Darkness, Pacific Champion) With DM-24 bringing multiple multicolored cards to the game, cards such as Dorvolan, the Battle Attacking Dragon Rider and Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit began to appear in control decks. A combo involving Last Avatar, Poseidon Dragon Spirit and Aqua Patrol was devised that destroyed each of your opponents shields. It was banned 2 months later in August, 2007. DM-25 Stage Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard was released, bringing mana acceleration and a new decktype named "Romanesk Turbo" to the metagame. Romanesk Turbo decks quickly dominated throughout the meta. Its dominance was reduced slightly by placing it in the "Duo Premium Hall of Fame" where it could not be used in the same deck as Soulswap or Crest of Mother. The November Hall of Fame update also brought Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade from 1 to 0 copies, and Cloned Nightmare and Nariel, the Oracle to 1 copy. This weakened L/W/D Guardian Control decks. DM-26 Stage DM-26 brought a drastic amount of multicolored cards to the game, including new additions to the previous DM-10 cycle of multicolored creatures with a mana cost of 5 and 2000 power. This brought a series of Light, Darkness and Nature control decks known as "Necra Guardian" using cards such as Bronze-Arm Tribe, Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian and Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage in order to play King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia. Rather than continuing to use Mono-Water rush decks based on Pacific Champion, the Fire and Darkness civilizations were added to beatdown decks in order to use Jack Valdy, the Everlasting. DM-27 Stage In April 2008, a large amount of metagame cards were placed in the Hall of Fame. Decks such as Nekura Guardian started to fall out of use with the restriction on Soulswap, with Mono-Water decks weakened with only 1 Pacific Champion. Other restrictions such as Überdragon Bajula, Infinity Dragon and Inferno Gate lead to other weakening's of Mana Destruction and Reanimation decktypes. Decks using God creatures from the "Five Element God" series began to rise, as well as Water Beatdown decks using Emperor Marco. With the Emperor Marco deck also drawing cards and supporting itself like a control deck, it expanded the metagame differing from regular Fire rush or beatdown. Competitive Decks * Red / Green / Blue Beatdown (W/F/N) * Red / Green / Blue Mana Destruction (W/F/N) **Black Mana Destruction (D/F/N) **Delfin / Dual Fang (L/F/N) **Bajula Fang (W/F/N) **Dragon Mana Destruction (W/F/N) **Emperor Marco Beatdown (W) *Rush **Mono-Red (F) **Mono-Blue (W) **Blue / Red (W/F) *Removal Control **Guardian Removal (L) **Bolmeteus Control (D/F) *Green White Black control. **Guardian Removal **King Alcadeias *Other **Last Patrol (L/W) **Romanesk Turbo (L/F/N) **Jack Valdy beatdown (W/D/F) **Five Element God (L/W/D/F/N) Important Cards *Bajula's Soul *Pacific Champion *Aqua Patrol *Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia *Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage *Jack Valdy, the Everlasting *Emerald Pharaoh, Earth God (Full God Link) *Emperor Marco Category:Set Block